


Day 86 - The issue with the tissue

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [86]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Sherlock wanking, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Since he fell in love with John, Sherlock has to deal with some bodily functions one usually gets over with as a teenager.</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 86 - The issue with the tissue

He is perfectly able to go shopping. He just hates it. And since John never honestly complained about it, he doesn’t even feel bad about not doing it.

There are a few things John refuses to buy for him though, including animals (living or dead), chemicals and explosives. Luckily you can get most of these things online.

Although for a while he had to do some shopping for more mundane things himself.

When was this? It was the time it took from Sherlock realising that he was in love with John to John having an epiphany at a crime scene. Exactly 5 months, 16 days, 14 hours and 26 seconds.

What Sherlock had to buy? Tissues. Because he used them in such amounts that even John, who can be so disturbingly oblivious to things, would have noticed.

Why did Sherlock suddenly use such a conspicuous amount of tissues? Because being with John not only unfroze his heart, it also jump started his sex drive. And his body seemed to think that it needed to make up for all those years.

How did Sherlock deal with this problem, with the fact that just being around John turned him on? He wanked. And that’s where the tissues come in. Because he wanked so often, he would probably have shamed every single teenage boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was 'tissue'.
> 
> This prompt was supposed to be posted right after 'Trouble shared...'. *ahem* It was written and all.  
> I have no explanation other than that I was probably overwhelmed by your enthusiastic demands for a sequel. Yes, I am often chaotic and easily confused as most people who've met me will know. If you offer me a choice with more than three variables, I will most likely be overchallenged. Unless there's chocolate. Is there chocolate?  
> I am also easily distracted. I'm sure I had a point in the beginning that I was trying to make. Before the chocolate... *wanders off*


End file.
